Life Downstairs
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: Sailor Moon/Digimon crossover. Sora and Yamato are looking for a new place to rent... Would they be able to live beneath the outers? PG to be safe. Obvious shoujo ai and Sorato.


basement4r Yamato and Sora are looking for a place to rent until they get enough money to buy a house. Yamato sees in the paper that there is a basement (full with kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, heating, and cooling) out for rent, so they decide to go check it out... Could they survive living underneath the busy Outer's household? 

Sorry I used dollars instead of yen, but I don't know the equivalent. 

**Life Downstairs******

Yamato sat on the couch, reading the newspaper. Sora was in the kitchen, making herself a bowl of cereal, and their three-year-old daughter Krystin was sitting on the floor eating dry Lucky Charms. 

Sora padded her way into the living room and sat down next to her husband. "Sora, that looks disgusting," Yamato said. Sora looked down at her bowl of Chex... complete with milk, chocolate syrup, ranch dressing, and brown sugar. "I can't help it, I had a craving for it all." Yamato just made a disgusted face and went back to reading the newspaper. Krystin put her bowl on the table. "All done!" she exclaimed. Yamato looked over at her bowl. "Krystin, you only ate the marshmallows." She giggled. "I know!" Yamato sighed. "Can I go play now?" she asked. "Go ahead." 

The next 10 minutes was fairly quiet. Krystin played with her big legos, Sora finished off her invented cereal, and Yamato read the newspaper.   
  
  
"Hey, Sora! Look! That big house over by Mugen Gakuen is renting out the basement! Only 200 dollars a week!" Yamato exclaimed, pointing to the advertisement in the paper. "Really? That's cheaper than renting here... Isn't that where that violinist lives?" Yamato shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Should I call and see if we could go over and check it out? They have a number here." "Go for it!" 

Yamato picked up the phone, and dialed the number. 

"Moshi moshi?" 

"Hello. I'm calling in response to your ad in the paper." 

"Ad in the paper?" 

"For renting out your basement?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know Setsuna actually called that in... Would you like to come over and see it?" 

"Yes, I was calling to see what time was best." 

"Is today okay with you?" 

"Of course. What time?" 

"How about around eleven?" 

"Alright. Is it okay if I bring my wife and daughter?" 

"Of course! I'm sure everybody will want to meet your family, especially if you'll be staying." 

"Thanks!" 

"Oh, it's no problem! Bye!" 

"Goodbye." 

Sora looked over at Yamato as he hung up the phone. "Well?" she asked. "We can go check it out at eleven today." "Really? That's great! Did the person on the phone sound nice?" "Very." 

*** 

"Wow. This is the house. It's so pretty, right by the ocean." "I know. You ready, Sora?" She nodded, and Yamato lifted Krystin out of her carseat. 

They walked up to the door, and knocked. A minute later, a little girl came running up to the door, and opened it. "Hi! Michiru-momma will be here in a second!" she exclaimed, and smiled. "Why don't you come in and sit down?" 

*** 

The house looked as big in the inside as it did on the outside. Sora and Yamato sat on the couch, waiting patiently with the little girl sitting on a nearby chair. "Oh, and my name's Hotaru!" she added. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sora, and this is my husband Yamato and my daughter Krystin. I like your name, Hotaru." Hotaru grinned and blushed a little. "I like your name, too." 

"Hime-chan? Did you let them in?" a voice called from the hallway. "We're in here, 'Ruka-pappa!" 

A woman with very short dirty blond hair walked in. Yamato would have thought she was a man, if it wasn't for the form-fitting shirt. "Hello. Michiru told me you had called about renting out the basement?" Yamato nodded.   
"That's great! She didn't mention your names, though."   
"I don't think I caught her name either... I'm Yamato, and this is my wife, Sora."   
"My name is Haruka. What about your little girl?"   
"Her name is Krystin. Is Hotaru your daughter?" Sora asked.   
"Yes, kind of."   
"She's a very sweet little girl." Hotaru blushed again.   
"Well, would you like a tour?"   
"Sure!" 

*** 

Haruka walked the couple through the basement, showing them the different rooms. They were just about done when someone came downstairs. She had long dark green hair, some put up in a bun on the back of her head. She looked out of breath. "Haruka? Could you go get Hotaru in the bathtub? She wouldn't get in for me or Michiru..." Haruka chuckled. "Sure. Would you mind giving them the rest of the tour? The only thing I haven't shown them is their kitchen." The woman looked relieved. "Of course." Haruka winked, and went back upstairs. "I'm sorry about that... So, Haruka showed you everything except the kitchen?" They nodded. "Alright. By the way, I'm Setsuna." 

Setsuna showed them the kitchen, explaining how to run the dishwasher and work the stove. "So, did you still want to move in?" she asked. "I'm thinking yes. It's 200 dollars a week, right?" Yamato asked. "Yes. Before you move in, though, I'm going to have to check a few things with you."   
"Okay."   
"Well, for one, there's four of us upstairs. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and myself. You obviously met Haruka... What about Michiru and Hotaru?"   
"Hotaru answered the door, and we met her. She's a very sweet little kid."   
Setsuna smiled. "You haven't yet met Michiru?"   
"I think she may have been the one who answered the phone, but I'm not sure. Other than that, no."   
"Okay then. I'll make sure you meet her before you leave. And another thing... You're not... er... how should I put this... ... homophobic, are you?"   
"Oh, no!"   
Setsuna sighed in relief. "You're okay then. You see... Haruka and Michiru..."   
Sora giggled. "It's quite alright."   
"Good. Now, why don't we go find Michiru?" 

*** 

"I think Michiru is out back. Don't worry, I'm almost positive you'll like her. She's real sweet and compassionate about the things she does, I've been friends with her for a longer than you'd imagine." Setsuna led them to the backyard. Michiru was sitting in the middle of the yard, easel in front of her, painting. "Michiru?" Setsuna asked, "I hate to interrupt you, but I wanted you to meet the couple that will be renting." Michiru turned around, and smiled. "Oh, you're not interrupting at all, I was hoping ot meet them. Hello, I'm Michiru. I talked to you this morning." Yamato nodded. "My name is Yamato, and this is my wife Sora and my daughter Krystin." Michiru smiled again. "Your daughter is very pretty, she looks just like you. I see there is another on the way?" Sora nodded, putting her hand on her rather large belly. "I'm due in two months. The doctor thinks it will be a boy." 

*** 

"That went well. Since we're moving in in a week, we should probably call the apartment manager now, and start packing," Sora said. Yamato nodded. "They seem really nice, and I doubt they'll be as loud as the people upstairs from us now."   


And so began Sora and Yamato's adventure living with the Outers... Please review! I hope to have the next part up sometime soon. 


End file.
